Roommate Master
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: Bella likes her roommate Edward but hates his girlfirend Tanya but then Edward decides to change her mind and soon she cant resist, she loves obeying and loving her master. warning contains lemons, Mind control and brainwashing
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

There are days, or nights when I hate my life. Where to explain why I'm angry, I guess the best place to start is I have a busy job, a very busy job. My boss is a bitch and so I come home to my apartment tried and grumpy. I fall onto my bed to try to sleep only to hear what's happening in the next room over. You see I share this apartment. When I first moved in the girl I was living with was great she and me got on great like best friends. So when she moved out I was upset and had to look for a new roommate. Just when id given up he walked in, bronze hair, pale skin over a well-built body, a pair of eyes I got lost in and all this was Edward. Edward Cullen perhaps the most charming man I'd ever met, instantly had a crush on him. I was so focused with his perfect face I wasn't really listening to what he said. I naturally just agreed to him moving him without listening to what he was saying. I acted like such an idiot just drooling over him so you can imagine how annoyed I was when Edward Cullen… and his girlfriend moved in. Of all the things I had to blank out when he was talking was that he was dating another girl. Tanya Denali, I don't know what I hated more the fact she had Edward, the fact her body was perfect or the fact she had to remind me of it. So now I lay on my bed trying to sleep only to be remind what's on the other side of the wall. The noise of them having sex just pasted straight though the walls to my ears. I keep tossing and turning in my bed trying to ignore Tanya crying out

"O Edward…Edward right there! O fuck! Yes!"

I swear she has sex with him every night just to piss me off. I hate hearing her enjoy something I wish I was having, why did Edward have to have Tanya as a girlfriend. I was at the end of my wits. I grab my pillow and push it over my head to dampen the noise but to no great improvement. The walls still banging away next to me. That's when i had had enough of their fucking around. I got up and slammed my fist into the wall.

"**Will you two cut it out already!**"

They fell silent; I heard footsteps come out and a knock on my door

"Leave me alone and let me just have one nights bloody sleep!"

The footsteps headed back to their own room, and I was able to slip back to sleep.

When I woke up my hair was a mess, I felt really embarrassed and to top it all, once I walked out of my bedroom there they were. Edward sex god in his black pj shorts and Tanya in one of his white shirts. When my hair must have been a brown mess Tanya was standing there with her long pale legs on display and her golden hair like silk. The look she gave me was the same look dogs give you before they attack, the 'bite me bitch' look. Edward in comparison seemed more embarrassed than his girlfriend. I tried not to think about what was going to happen, instead I look over the apartment. I was really lucky to get this place, of all the places I had stayed in this was the best. From standing outside my room with my back to it the front door was to the left and in that furthest left-hand corner was the kitchen, which had a sweeping plastic table, and stools from the apartment door curving around till it faced the entire room. The middle part of the room was the sofa facing the table with the flat screen TV. The room then went up a step to the bedrooms. The right side of the room was a window looking out across Seattle. The bathroom though a door right of the TV. My mind rambling didn't give me much peace as Tanya just glared at me.

"Great to see the fun wrecker up"

She jumped of the red leather stool and walked back to her room. I muttered to her under my breath

"Bitch"

She called back

"Slut"

Edward in the kitchen sighed. I walked up to the kitchen and Edward slid a bowl of cereal over. I gratefully began eating it. Edward coughed.

"Do you mind if we talk?"

I groaned to myself

"I am really sorry its…its just been a hard week, ok"

Edward shrugged

"You don't like her do you?"

I laughed

"What gave you that idea?"

Edward slides his hands though his bronze hair, quietly watching me.

"I am sorry to see you like this, I think your great I do wish you two could get along"

I look up into his eyes, those two green gems and I see he isn't bluffing. He does care for me, just not the way I want him too. Edward and me, after I found out how to talk to him without getting lost on much I found him attractive, got on very well. If id meet him a few years ago we could have been as close friends as I am with Alice.

"Edward stop looking so cute and listen I think your great at being a roommate and great to hang out with but I can't get along with Tanya… you can't change my mind on that"

Edward gave that cocky grin of his

"Oh? Cant I?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. This is what I wish it was like just Edward and me and then it could have been so easy. Tanya swaggered out of their room in her black dress showing off her curves, she went straight to Edward giving him a seductive kiss. She glanced at me with those wicked eyes the grin on her face clear. She almost danced off out the door singing her goodbyes to Edward. As the door shut after her I couldn't help but say

"See you later bitch… that better Edward?"

Edward raised an eyebrow

"I think I should let you be in the mornings"

I worked at an advertising department, me and my best friend Alice. Everyday once we finished work head out to a bar quickly before I headed home. Today Alice had picked '_The Velvet'_ the bar was basically purple, everything was purple from the tables to the chairs and if it wasn't purple it was black.

"So you shouted at them while they were at it?"

I groaned

"Yes"

The red-headed pixie that was my best friend laughed

"Oh and what would you have done?"

Alice smiled

"Well actually I was in a similar situation once. I was living in this apartment and me and this girl had a rivalry going she started having sex with Josh, that was the guys name, when I was trying to sleep"

I got curious now, maybe my hyperactive best friend could actually help more than just in an emotional way

"So what did you do?"

Alice grinned

"I started having sex louder than her"

We both started laughing

"Alice you slut"

Alice jumped off the table to go dance

"Oh you love me really!"

Maybe Alice wasn't going to be much help

I got into the house to find Tanya and Edward watching a film, they both seemed really happy till I walked in. Tanya instantly grumbled and Edward started whispering to her probably trying to get her not to try and kill me because id interrupted her night. I decided I needed an early night it was Thursday and Fridays was always busy, well busier than usual. I went straight to my room. I was about to get undressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Edward, can I come in?"

Thank god it wasn't Tanya

"Come in"

Edward walked with a happy look on his face

"I think I've got something to make up for all the times I didn't think about you while with Tanya"

He held out his hand and there was an iPod. I picked it up. The silver casing looked brand new and it had a pair of black headphones already with it.

"Edward how much did this cost, you didn't need to do this"

Edward shock his head

"I moved into your apartment and caused all this trouble its to make up for it all"

I turned it on to find it was already uploaded with some of my favourite music.

"I added some of your favourites and one or two I think you'll like"

With that Edward left, leaving my with this over the top gift. I couldn't help but feel good I know I shouldn't think about Edward, this crush is getting me nowhere but its times like this I could hope he dumps Tanya. I stripped down and got into my old top and shorts for bed thankful id eaten out with Alice so I could skip having to eat in front of Tanya her eyes constantly watching me. I decided to test the iPod out while I lay in bed. I listened to a couple of songs I know before putting on one Edward picked for me. The music was weirdly soothing, calm and easy. I felt myself sink into my bed drifting in-between sleep and awake. Then the voice started

"Hello Bella,

You've been working really hard so I'm going to help you

Just listen to my voice Bella

Just relax Bella

Just listen to my voice

Just relax Bella

Only my voice matters

Only listen to my voice"

In Edwards's room Tanya started to moan again, clearly having sex but I didn't listen my mind focused on the music and Edwards voice coming from the iPod.

"You don't care about anything else at this moment but my voice

Trust my voice

Listen to my voice

Obey my voice

Let my voice flow into your mind Bella

You want to be a good girl, Bella"

I without thinking answered the question

"Yes"

"You want to get along, don't you"

Again I replied in agreement to the recording

"You like girls and boys

You like to have fun

You like to obey

You really like this song"

I was rubbing my thighs together now felling horny and confused but so relaxed

"You want to be honest

Like a good girl

You want to be a good girl

Now be a good girl and sleep

Good girls need their rest"

With that I fell into a blissful sleep not caring about Tanya screaming her orgasm in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

When I woke up, I don't think I've felt that good in my entire life. That night id slept more blissfully than ever before. I realised the earphones were still in so I took them out. I had to look over the silver iPod to check if there was anything different about it because I thought it was unbelievable how good this thing was. I got dressed quickly and left my room to find Edward and Tanya kissing. I don't know why but I couldn't help but watch. Tanya looked so hot in her pjs, she only wore a tank top and pair of booty shorts. Her firm and curved ass being felt up by Edward. I wonder if Edward would like a three-way? That's when I shook my head and almost slapped myself. What was I thinking? I'd never thought of that sort of stuff before…well with one exception.

Edward coughed snapping me out of my daze.

"Err Bella…would you like something to eat?"

I shrugged and wandered into the kitchen.

"Sure"

As I was pulling out the cereal from the drawer, I didn't notice the looks Edward and Tanya were passing to each other.

"So Bella…" Edward started "why don't you pass me a bowl?"

I instantly handed him one, Edward seemed a little weird but I didn't see any reason to question it. After all I could trust his voice…I could trust his voice.

"So Bella… how'd you sleep?" Edward asked.

I couldn't help but smile even if Tanya was in the room.

"Great, that iPod was really good…those songs you put on were… were good"

That cocky grin of Edwards returned to his face.

"Bella would you be a good girl and pass me the spoon"

I actually whimpered after hearing his voice utter the phase 'good girl'. A wave of bliss swept over me, a strange pleasure. I without thinking did as I was told and the moment I had fulfilled my order I felt even better. Tanya giggled to herself and walked back to their room. My eyes catching the sexy way she moved her hips.

By lunchtime at work I started to think something weird was happening. I had spent the last five minutes trying to talk to Alice, I say try because I kept daydreaming about her breast. Later my boss decided to shout at me and again I starting thinking these lesbian ideas about her or what I could do to be a 'good girl'. When the hectic Friday was over Alice took me again out to a bar. I didn't focus on where anything was I was focused on the low cut neck line of Alice's top made it hard to concentrate, even if I did look up Alice's red lips where just begging to be kissed. This day was becoming so confusing.

"Do you want a picture of my chest Bella?"

Alice's voice woke me up from my thinking.

"What?"

Alice almost pouted when she was considered or confused, today I found it oddly cute.

"You my girl have been watching my boobs all day, are you having a lesbo day?"

"Theres a lesbo day?" I ask my hot elf friend.

She laughs

"A day you find yourself having lesbian thoughts for no reason, aka a lesbo day, I normally have them after a really good party"

Her words remind me of when both of us were in college, Alice normally ended up experimenting in one way or another at a party.

"No, no, I think I'm just… I don't know, maybe I should go home"

Alice sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh Bella stay out, its Friday lets take something alcoholic and get fun don't just go home to daddy like a good girl"

Again I whimpered out loud feeling suddenly very good, the idea to go home felt very good now. I wanted to have fun… I liked having fun but something told me there was a different way to have fun, a way I needed and this wasn't it. Alice's worried voice I ignored as I jumped up from our table running to catch the first taxi to my apartment block. I called back to her

"See you Monday, have fun"

I ran up the stairs to the seventh level where my apartment was, the smooth white stone drifting past me. I didn't know why I was excited but I eagerly unlocked my apartment rushed in only to find Edward…And Tanya…on the couch. The image of their naked bodies broke my good mood instantly. Tanya was riding Edward, her hands pressed into his chest as she rolled her back. Edward had his hands tight on her hips pushing her up and down. Tanya was moaning like crazy as she moved her hands off Edward to play with herself. I stood there in shock, speechless as I watched them have sex. Yet at the same time I felt oddly good, watching their hot bodies together was actually making me wet and horny. For whatever reason Edward looked over to his left and spotted me watching them. He stopped and looked at my horrified expression.

"Bella Wait…"

Before he could explain, the look on Tanya's face, that devilish grin made me want to throw up. I rushed to my bedroom and locked the door. Seeing Edward, the guy I've had the biggest crush on with that slut was really too much to take. I felt like crying or calling Alice. My hand moved over to my hip to find my phone but instead pulled out my purse so I sat that on the bed. That's when my eyes caught the sight of Edwards IPod. I remembered how good I felt so I decided to listen to it again, to calm me down. I selected the second video of Edwards's set. The music started and I felt my body slump and relax. Edwards's voice came over the music, funny id forgotten that…

"Relax Bella, just relax and listen to my voice.

Relax and feel yourself obey"

I felt myself slip deeper, all my cares gone

" Be a good girl and obey Bella

You want to be a good girl

Good girls love their master

Good girls would do anything for their master

Good girls like to have fun

You like having fun, don't you?"

I was in a dream like state feeling happy and horny. I moaned in response to the question touching myself as I did so.

"You like being naked

You like having sex

You love sex with your master, don't you?"

My hands found themselves in my underwear, I needed to touch myself and so I couldn't help it. I was so horny I needed to masturbate.

"Good girls want their master

Good girls need a master to be happy"

Edward POV

I pressed my ear to Bella's door, I could hear her moaning as she enjoyed herself. She was listening to the second track on the iPod I had got her. Smiling I knew that Tanya hadn't ruined everything. Whatever step backwards Bella had had to seeing me with Tanya would be fixed by the morning. Now sure I didn't need to take any further matters I stepped back into my own room. Tanya stood in the middle of the room, head down in submission with nothing covering her. Her naked form would make any man lustful but right now I was disappointed.

"Please Edward, I didn't…" she pleaded.

I raised a finger and she went quiet.

"What did you do?" I simple asked. Tanya pouted like a young child

"I may…have smiled at her…in a bay way"

I shook my head and sighed, gesturing to her she came up and hugged me

"I am so sorry Edward…" She said kissing my neck. I really wished they could have gotten along. The moment I saw Bella I knew I wanted her. I knew she had a crush me but she couldn't get along with Tanya. I had hoped they could become friends at least but instead Tanya had just become protective and Bella jealous.

"What did I tell you Tanya?" I lifted her head with my thumb to look into her eyes but she hadn't an answer

"I told you she's only using the iPod tracks they can only suggest, their only short term effects. No big changes just little pushes… but" I said picking up the DVD case.

"By tomorrow I'll have everything fixed, and we'll have the whole weekend together"

Tanya giggled and kissed my neck.

"I'm still sorry though… can I make it up to you Edward?" she said before kneeling down in front of me. I smiled as she pulled down my shorts I had thrown on in case I needed to talk to Bella. Her mouth wrapped around my cock as she jerked me off in one hand while the other played with herself. I wondered as Tanya sucked me off what Bella would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up with what I can only describe as a bliss-over. Stumbling out of bed I found myself without any under ware which was strange because I swear I'd put some on before going to bed. I couldn't quite remember what had happened as I put on a gown and walked into the apartment. It was empty so I called out but nobody was around. I took a quick look around and spotted a note. It was placed on the DVD player and underneath was a CD case with a disc instead with only my name written on it. Unfolding the note I found it was from Edward judging from the neat handwriting. It said he was sorry for last night and that the disc was to make up for it. I paused and finally remembered what had happened. Looking back at it I felt rather silly, after all Tanya and Edward were only having sex, why shouldn't they. Maybe I should have joined in, at the weird thought I shook my head. The letter asked me to watch it as soon as possible so I felt very obedient and decided to watch it now and be a good girl. I put it into the player and sat down on the sofa as it played. At first a weird sound began to play similar to the iPod music but somehow different then the flat screen began showing colours. They faded and formed from one to another and made such pretty patterns on screen. I was hooked and I didn't know it, which's when the soft voice spoke

"Relax, just relax

Get comfortable and keep watching"

The female voice entranced me and I felt myself slide down as I relaxed on the sofa.

"Listen to the music

Watch the colours and let yourself go"

I whimpered trapped, unable to think but about how wonderful the screen was.

"Just relax and listen

Just relax and keep watching

You are unable to look away

You cannot resist this video

Let you mind clear

Let my voice fill you and slip deeper"

Even the thoughts about the colours were gone now as it pinned me, I was in a deep trace staring at the screen.

"You are a sex slave for your master

You want to be a good girl

To be a good girl makes you happy

To be a good girl makes you feel pleasure

A good girl obeys her master

A good girl cannot resist her master

A good girl is always horny for her master

You want to be a good girl

You are a sex slave for your master

You are a fuck toy for your master

A good girl is honest to her master

A good girl loves her fellow sex slaves

A good girl loves the taste of her masters cum

You want to be a good girl

You are a sex slave to your master

You enjoy sex

A good girl is bi-sexual

A good girl will fuck whom her master wishes

A good girl loves to obey

You are comfortable being naked

You want to be a good girl

A good girl loves her master

A good girl cannot resist cumming when her master orders

A good girl cannot resist her master

You wish to please your master

You are a happy obedient sex slave that loves her master

To be a bad girl makes you feel wrong

A bad girl will do anything to repay her master"

I sat there letting the words sink in, controlling me and changing me.

"A good girl is still herself

A good girl needs a master"

A good girl wants a master"

I couldn't help but fidget, my hands roaming my body as the disc's words went in. I was restless. I needed a master, I wanted a master I wanted to a be a good girl for him. I was already horny and wet wanting something, my hands went to my pussy frantically masturbating as my eyes stayed locked to the swirling colours.

"Do you want a master good girl?"

The screen questioned making me yell back as I felt my orgasm building so quickly inside me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" I mumbled back as the video placed an image on the screen, it was of my roommate Edward.

"Your master is Edward Cullen"

My body went into spasm upon hearing who my master was, I screamed feeling the most intense rush of pleasure. As my ecstasy faded and my body slumped onto the sofa I felt woozy.

"Sleep now good girl

Have some rest and let these words sink in

You cannot disobey"

The video finally ended but the music remained as I drifted off to sleep. My body resting on such a very comfy sofa. The only think in my head was the words, my instructions and how I couldn't resist them. I couldn't disobey, I didn't want to. I wanted to be a good girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

When I woke up I felt different, something was different about me. I still felt like me but something was weird. I tried to remember what had happened looking over to the TV but it had been turned off. I think I had watched a video but as I thought about I couldn't help but feel good. I didn't feel stressed in any way what so ever. Yet something still different. I had no idea what time it was but before I could check the window I felt my gown move. I turned my head to see Tanya she was naked lying there on top of me. Her finger had gently pushed my gown away to exposes my thigh and Tanya was looking at my pale skin. Her head went up and she smiled at me, a genuine loving smile. Her eyes looking into mine.

"Hey there sleepy head, feeling better?" she asked, her voice soft and kind.

Why was she acting like this, she normally hated me but now she was…nice. This was really weird. Her green eyes in her pretty face just happily looking over me.

"Err Tanya why are you naked?" I asked, more out of curiosity than embarrassment. Seeing Tanya naked was actually making me feel excited, I couldn't help but love her curved body and I just wanted to keep looking at it a bit longer. Tanya shrugged

"Well I found you here…only in a thin gown and I just wanted to join you really"

I tried to move up but Tanya kissed my thigh, I instantly stopped unable to enjoy the feeling of her lips on my skin. I relaxed back onto the sofa, as Tanya moved her self slowly up planting kisses up my thigh. More of my gown was pulled away as she climbed but I didn't want to put it back. Tanya reached the very top of my thigh, her right hand moving over the thin fabric of my gown pushing it back. She moved up kissing my stomach while her left hand rubbed my thigh. Her right hand slide up my body gliding over my left breast before resting on my head. She pulled her lips of my skin and finally brought herself fully in line with myself, her head above mine. Her hand stoking my hair lovingly while she looked over my body. My gown had been pulled over letting her see almost all of my naked flesh but for once all my worries over my body were gone. I felt very comfortable being naked, as it seemed Tanya did.

I breathed out heavily feeling my desires grew for another women in a way, which had never happened before.

"Tanya I thought you hated me?" I asked unable to understand what was happening.

She giggled to herself

"I didn't hate you… well maybe a little" she said bring her lips close to me kissing my collarbone. Her left hand travelling up and down my thigh, rubbing gently and stirring me. She pulled her lips away sighing.

"But that was before, before you watched the video"

At her words I remembered the video or part of it. The relaxation and the commands that had been put into my head. Tanya kissed my forehead.

"Easy Bella, some people adjust more easily than other to the process. Everybody handles it differently."

I blinked trying understand what really had happened. Tanya slid back down my body, kissing her way along the valley of my breasts and down to my belly button.

"I couldn't trust you before Bella, you weren't one of Edwards girls so I couldn't trust you and the way you looked at him made me annoyed. Only a good girl could please master. Who knows what you were thinking about"

At her words my mind became clearer. Edward was my master and I wanted to be a good girl for my master.

"Are you a slave to master Edward as well?" I asked becoming almost fully aware now. Tanya laughed.

"Of course silly" she smiled "you don't have to call him master, especially not when we're in public, Edward doesn't mind what we call him but there's something so sexy when we get to call him it isn't there?"

I knew what she meant, just knowing Edward was my master was making me wet and horny. I felt better now, I knew I could trust Tanya, love Tanya after all she was a fellow sex slave to master.

"Edward said you wouldn't take long to remember after all you did so well obeying to the tapes he gave you" she said absent mindedly as she looked down to where the gown still hid my pussy away from view.

"Master doesn't mind if we play while he's out," she said before pushing the rolled up part of the gown away from between my legs. She put her lips onto my clit and sucked gently. I moaned and my back arched involuntarily. She flicked her tongue over it and then put her right hand onto it and gently rubbed circles freeing her mouth.

"It's a shame Rosalie not here" she said with a sigh.

I pulled myself together, trying to control myself.

"Who?" I asked while Tanya kept rubbing my clit, her rubbing painfully slow.

Tanya brings her left hand over my thigh to my pussy, her left fingers sliding over my pussy while she puts her legs up. One foot resting on the other in the air while she lay next to my legs, her sexy curved butt resting her bent legs. She was so casual and relaxed about it all.

"Rosalie was Master's first girl he made into a good girl and I was the second"

Tanya laughed quietly to herself

"God I was jealous and had such a crush on Edward just like you but Edward knew it wouldn't work. I didn't know about Rosalie at the time but the old me wouldn't have liked it. So Master changed me because he wanted me and now he's done the same to you"

She looked down at my shaved pussy

"Very good, Edward likes us to be shaved…but I'll run through all the little appearance rules tomorrow, the first night is all about having some fun because this is what life is now"

At that she put her lips to my pussy. Her tongue licking me, caressing me while her right hand kept rubbing my clit faster. Her left hand rubbed my leg again, the softness of her skin amazing on my flesh. She must have licked out other girls before, probably this Rosalie, as she knew clearly what she was doing. Her tongue knew where to explore and she quickly picked up on what made me moan, what turned me on and made me wetter for her. I was nervous, this was basically a first time thing for me but that wasn't what worried me. I was being a good girl, I was comfortable naked and I loved what Tanya was doing. But I hadn't seen Edward my master yet, What if Tanya was lying just to enjoy herself and be a bad girl. I didn't want to disappoint my master and I was only trusting Tanya that she was right about master letting us play or her even being a fellow sex slave. As Tanya brought her left hand down to my pussy my fears were forgotten as she inserted a finger into me. My back was stuck in an arch as I moaned. Tanya was making me feel so good, her tongue licking me as she pumped in one of her delicate fingers and all the while she kept rubbing my clit. I was thankful the apartment was sound proof, or it was from the rest of the building at any rate, as I didn't want to contain my moans. Tanya added another finger to my pussy and removed her tongue to now suck my clit. Moving her right hand away, it went up to my breast massaging my nipple and gently pinching it. My own hands gripped the sofa as I just let myself enjoy how Tanya could pleasure me. I was lost to the growing darkness of evening outside and the smart glass of our window that automatically switched to fully privacy. If I was thinking of anything other than what Tanya was doing it would have reminded me of how lucky I was to get this nice apartment at such a manageable rent. The only thing that broke my focus on Tanya was when I heard the door open. I immediately sat up, opening my eyes and Tanya pulled herself away from me. She stayed lying on the sofa her feet in the air but swung her head round to see the doorway. I felt nervous, unsure how to react as Edward walked in. The man I had a giant crush on was now my master and all I wanted was to be good for him, I had to be a good girl for master Edward. He seemed as hot as ever and I felt myself already horny for him. I wanted him maybe even more than I did before or maybe I wanted him more because I know knew I could if I was good. Edward was dressed neatly as if he'd been to work even though it was a Saturday. The bag he carried he took of his shoulder dropping it off on the kitchen counter top. The room silent as he walked up to us and Tanya and me stayed firmly still. He smiled down at us both his hands going up to his white shirt and undoing the buttons.

"So I see you're both getting on," he said a grin on his face that couldn't help but ease my nerves. Tanya laughed,

"We were just having some fun Edward"

I nodded in agreement, I wasn't sure what to say to him. Edward leaned down and kissed me, his lips on mine made me louse all thoughts. I wanted to a good girl for him and please him so much. My whole body was as if on fire as his tongue caressed mine. I felt so stupid about worrying how to act now, I knew how to act and knew I Edward was my Master. I hadn't disappointed him and that gave me confidence, I fact I felt great. Then Edward pulled his lips away, I whimpered at the loss until I saw the look in his eyes.

"So Bella how do you feel?" He asked.

"Great Master Edward" I said, gods just calling him master was making me so incredible horny.

"So not nervous or anything?" He asked pulling his shirt away leaving me to look at his slime athletic body.

"I was but not now, I didn't want to disappoint you right after waking" I said truthfully, after I was a good girl and a good girl is honest to her master.

Edward laughed a little,

"Tanya did you come onto strong again" Edward asked. Tanya shrugged

"I just wanted to play while you were out, I didn't know she was nervous"

Edward rolled his eyes then he gestured for Tanya get up, which she did because she was a good girl and good girls obeyed master. Again just thinking of Edward that way made me feel so hot all over. Tanya defiantly was a good girl for master, why had I debated if she was or not, I could trust her now and we could get along after all a good girl loves her fellow sex slaves. Tanya knew it after all that's why she'd been so nice to me.

"So your happy now? Relaxed? Less stress?" Edward asked in the dim light as threw his shoes away. I nodded,

"I feel much better master, so much more comfortable" I said, I remembered Tanya saying Edward didn't mind what we call him but something about saying master was so attractive. Edward looked between Tanya and me

"How do you feel about each other?" He asked, probably checking I had fully remembered how to be a good girl. Both Tanya and me answered

"I like Bella now, I know she'll be good girl and I can love her"

"I'm not anger at Tanya anymore, I find her very attractive and I know we can finally get along"

At that Edward looked over me, my gown had been pushed away from me body so Edward could see everything and Tanya was already naked. I could tell master liked what he saw as a bulge was already forming in his pants. Tanya and me scooted next to each other, sitting normally next to each other rather than the mess we'd been before. Edwards's hands went to the top buttons of his pants, while he watched us.

"Why don't you kiss and make up anyway" he said. In a way Tanya and me had already been doing that before but we could read between the lines, master wanted to watch his girls play some more really. In unison Tanya and I turned to each other and kissed, our tongues finding each other. Tanya's hand holding my cheek and mine hers. Tanya's other hand went to my breasts and my other hand went to the smooth skin of her thigh. I couldn't believe I hadn't done this before, Tanya was so hot why hadn't I just asked about threesome instead of being all jealous. This time making out with Tanya was even better than before because I knew Edward was watching. It turned out Tanya was as good a kisser as she was in using her tongues in the ways I had found out earlier. I let my hand drift to between her legs as it turned out she was a wet as I was. I enjoyed her tongue until Edward cut in, he simple told us to stop and we did because we were good girls. As if I couldn't get more excited I turned to see Edward fully naked. He slowly rubbed his long cock as he watched us.

"Tanya get down onto the floor, Bella stand up on your knees for me"

Tanya and me obeyed and in unison said

"Yes master" it was hard not to laugh as my whole body tingled by calling him master and obeying, it felt so good to be a good girl. By the look on master's face he was happy to see me enjoying myself. I stood on my knees on the sofa, Edward standing in front of me, his cock just about in line with my face. Tanya sat on the floor her hands playing with her own breasts as she watched. I looked right up into Edwards's eyes as he looked back at me.

"What do you want to be?" he asked

"A good girl for you, master" I replied making myself feel pleasure at the statement, I heard Tanya moan to the side. She too felt aroused at seeing another girl submit to master. Edward smiled, still happy I had taken well to my new position. It was hard to focus on his beautiful face when I knew his cock was so close, his slow rubbing somehow teasing me.

"Then be a good girl and suck your master" he said, I happily obeyed. I took him into my mouth instantly loving the taste. I moaned around him just loving the flavour, I'd never experienced something like this with my previous boyfriends. I used my hand to rub the base of his cock while I sucked on the head. Edward sighed happily, his hands sliding through his hair in that cute way he would. I heard the odd, quiet moan from Tanya who watched us. I bobbed my head along his cock, my tongue licking the underside and making my love the taste of his cock with every lick. Edward stayed mostly still, controlling his breathing, letting me suck him off. Then he put a hand on my head pulling me off,

"Wait Bella" he said and let him pull himself away. He took a step closer and moved just a bit to the side. I kept my eyes on his cock, which was a tiny distance now from my lips. I was impatient, I so wanted to take him back into my mouth but I couldn't resist him. I must obey, I can't be a bad girl and disobey. Edward looked over to Tanya while I thought about his cock.

"Tanya get between Bella's legs" he ordered and she sprang up and nestled her self in front of me. I realised master had moved himself to do just this and I hoped I would feel Tanya's excellent tongue work again.

"Bella be a good girl suck master deeply, Tanya lick out Bella"

I was now close enough too him that I went straight to deep-throating him, something I normally wouldn't do. The idea of gagging never entered my mind as I sucked him, going as deep as I could and taking as much of him as I could into my mouth. I placed my right hand of his hip to better balance myself as I bobbed my head quicker onto him. My other hand gripped Tanya's silky hair as her tongue licked my pussy. The taste of master's cock and Tanya's were quickly bringing me to orgasm uncontrollably. Tanya like me had placed her left hand on my hip to steady herself while the other under master's instructions was busy rubbing and fingering her pussy. Edward was moaning as I sucked him.

"Tanya you will cum when Bella does" he said, Tanya moaned in response as she sucked my clit in-between eating me out. Edward's cock and Tanya's mouth was too much, my body felt amazing pleasure causing through every cell and all too soon I was groaning louder as my climax quickly approached. I was on the edge when Edward tugged my hair,

"Bella look at me"

I turned up without stopping my sucking and moaning.

"Cum for me Bella, cum right now" He said. My mind and body was happily Edwards's, his command made my body spasm and made me cum. My orgasm went on and on making it hard to keep sucking him. Tanya's her body couldn't help but obey Edward, her back twitched and she moaned louder as she too came below me. She still kept licking me, drinking my cum as Edward groaned. Edward's hips jerked as he too was close to cumming.

"Bella be a good girl and swallow my cum" he groaned.

His cock exploded, his cum filling my mouth and the taste was divine. I loved it, I lost control and I had a second orgasm driving me into ecstasy. Which made Tanya cum again, I swallowed master's wonderful cum as he pulled his cock away. I breathed deeply still feeling the taste of master's cum after I had swallowed it. I sighed as my body relaxed as the most intense sex of my life. I loved being a sex slave to Edward, I had felt much pleasure and loved being a good girl. Tanya slumped back, her eyes closed as she licked up the last of my cum from around her mouth. Edward stroked his now moist cock, a pleased expression on his face as he pushed one hand through his hair again, savouring the after sex feeling. I hadn't yet steadied my breathing when master spoke, his voice smooth as ever.

"Tanya" he said making her open her eyes and look up at him.

"Yes Edward?"

"Go take a shower and clean your self up and get to bed"

Tanya pulled herself up walking past to the bathroom.

"I should I wait for you two master?" she asked but Edward just told her to

"No, go to sleep once your done"

The old Tanya would have glared at me or found a way to blame me but now she just smiled and obeyed. Edward looked at me, desire in his eyes.

"I think I'll enjoy Bella a little longer"

I didn't care my heart was still a bit fast as Edward settled down next to me. He was I had want for so long and he was master. I wanted him, I was still horny for him and already wet as he pushed me down and got on top of me. The intimacy something I'd wanted since he moved in. Edward kissed me again making me forget to breathe for a brief second before he stopped. He stroked my cheek tenderly,

"Bella, who must be honest with your master right?" he asked

"Of course a good girl is honest to her master" I replied unsure where he was going with this.

"Are you happy with this? The change?" he asked with care.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"Of course, I wanted you since I interview you to be a roommate and now we're together. I already loved you, now I love Tanya too and I love being your Slut. Just calling you master makes me feel good" I spoke truthfully. Edward smiled, his cock rubbing my clit.

"Good, now I'm going to fuck you across the sofa and then we'll find out what your bed can really do" he said before his cock filled me, I moaned and gripped his hair. I was his sex slave, his obedient slut and I wanted to be a good girl.


End file.
